Season 1
Episodes- 52 * 1A- Dodgeball Ducks * 1B- Pizza Delivery Ducks * 2A- Bully Duck * 2B- Waddle-Vision * 3A- The Coaster of Fear * 3B- Curfew Ducks * 4A- Poker Ducks * 4B- Pete E.'s Fun Time Pizza Center * 5A- Toys "R" for Ducks * 5B- Naptime Follies * 6A- Bill's Lost Bowtie * 6B- The Journal * 7A- Pranking Ducks * 7B- Bill in Charge * 8A- The Pool Party * 8B- Newspaper Ducks * 9A- The Crow of Pranks * 9B- Super Ducks * 10A- Karate Ducks * 10B- The Substitute Teacher * 11A- World Record Ducks * 11B- Waddle's Blanket * 12A- Stare Ducks, Stare! * 12B- Truth or Dare * 13A- Carnival Ducks * 13B- The Lucky Hat * 14A- Future Ducks * 14B- Computer Ducks * 15A- Ducks and a Haunted House * 15B- Bill's Kite * 16A- The Legend of Gator Spanker * 16B- The Return of Andy * 17A- Beauty Pet Contest * 17B- Just a Little White Lie * 18A- Magic Duck * 18B- The Fight * 19A- The Nightmare * 19B- Bathtime for Jerry and Joey * 20A- Fear of the Ocean * 20B- School Picture Day * 21A- Snapshot Ducks * 21B- The Toothache * 22A- Prankster Ducks * 22B- Three Ducks in a Dungeon * 23A- Gator Spanker Returns * 23B- Duck Fever * 24A- Ducktropolis * 24B- No More Eggs * 25A- The Garage Sale * 25B- Waddle's Imaginary Friend * 26A- Fred's Disease * 26B- Blast to the Ducks * 27A- Road Ducks * 27B- The Flying Machine * 28A- Thrill Rides for Bally * 28B- A Night With Bev * 29A- Ed Loses His Voice * 29B- Boys Will Be Boys * 30A- Beach Time * 30B- Race to the Candy Store! * 31A- A Look Through Life * 31B- The Duck Scouts * 32A- Flashback Ducks * 32B- Elevator to the Sky * 33A- Leader Waddle * 33B- Bill's Bad Dream * 34A- Duck vs. Bully * 34B- The Key * 35A- Wild, Wild West Ducks * 35B- Repair Duck * 36A- Hide and Seek Ducks * 36B- Club Duck * 37A- Spy Ducks * 37B- A Wonderfully Colorful Idea * 38A- The Taffy Vault * 38B- The Crane Machine * 39A- Fad Ducks * 39B- The Game * 40A- Baby Ducky Dolly Poo-Poo * 40B- The Words * 41A- Ducky Treats Quest * 41B- Dog and Parrot Missing * 42A- The Lazy Eyes * 42B- Ally's Nightmare * 43A- The Dare Game * 43B- Ducks in Isolation * 44A- Super Duck and Wonder Ball * 44B- The Booster Shot * 45A- The Big Mouth * 45B- Water Ducks * 46A- Runaway Trolley * 46B- Backwards * 47A- Stinky Duck * 47B- Magic Singing * 48A- Camping in the Woods * 48B- The Ivy * 49A- Lost Ball * 49B- Highway Land * 50A- The Alleygator Rampage * 50B- The Nickel in the Street * 51A- Gator Guy * 51B- Lost * 52A- Loopy Waddle * 52B- Up All Night